Our Impetuous Mexican Affair
by princessblair
Summary: Post war. Rhr. after the war ron leaves hermione starting fresh with a new life. now a hotel tycoon, what will happen ehen they meet again? full sum. inside. rating for later chapters
1. Overwhelming Guilt

Title: Our Impetuous Mexican Affair

Pairing: RHr

Rating: Mature

Summary: After the war, Ronald Weasley had decided to run off to another country and start anew leaving a broken Hermione behind, now a rich tycoon of a popular Hotel chain known in both wizard and muggle world, he needs to strike a deal to land himself another hotel in Mexico. So who will be his Architect that he heard hails all the way from England? Will she be able to land him the deal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so save the lawsuit to someone who is actually acting out of place, okay?

A/N: Hey, hope you like this one, this will portray a wildly out of control characters because they have grown up and left all inhibitions aside. Again, I beg of you... review! There isn't anything to lose anyway, is there?

Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let her go." Ronald Weasley declared to the death-eater. He watched Hermione struggle free from the person's grasp but stopped to a halt as she heard Ron's voice, the very same voice that haunted her most striking of dreams. She was startled out of her thoughts as the death-eater started to speak.

"Now, now, now, Weasel, we wouldn't want to hurt Granger, do we? If you value her life as much as I think you do, you would step away, drop your wand and leave the mudblood and I, alone." The death eater snarled. Ron identified him as Draco Malfoy, he knew that voice all too well, much to his dismay. Ron didn't know what to do, he couldn't let go of his wand, what if Malfoy try to do something wrong? He couldn't keep it either for fear that he might Hermione with his stubbornness. He scanned for Harry, maybe he could help but Harry was still dueling with Voldemort. He sighed despite himself looked at Malfoy again, one of his arms was around Hermione's neck and the other was grasping a wand pointed directly to Hermione's heart. Malfoy, actually, everybody knew of Ron's undeniable love for the bush-haired witch, which made Malfoy having Hermione for bait and making Ron an easy target. Ron still held on to his wand, which was situated towards the ferret.

"I said let go of her, if you wouldn't want to die a slow painful death." Ron said more forceful this time. He wouldn't for Hermione to get hurt. Malfoy tightened his grip to Hermione's neck causing her to shout in agony and lack of air passage. Ron could see the little flinch of fear in the other boy's eyes. Getting Malfoy to let go of Hermione it going to be a tough job, this boy may not have the guts to kill people but he is in high ability to inflict harmful curses.

"You really think I'll let her go easy, do you?" He sneered. He loosened his grip too Hermione a bit and shouted towards her, laughing. "Don't worry you filthy bitch, none of this is your fault, the weasel got you into this, if only he hadn't let you go to this war, if only he had been rash and if only he hadn't love you, you wouldn't be the prime objective for this boy's downfall. You two are so pathetic!" Draco snickered, he knows the weasel's buying it, he could see the guilt on his face; the pain on his eyes as he watched Hermione thrash about, Draco Malfoy was certainly playing them well. In no time, the trio would be no more and victory is about to be declared to the dark. He just needs the weasel to drop his wand for the mudblood so he could kill them both. Yes, karma's a bitch.

Ron's hands were now shaking, his pale face with five long gashes across it were paler than usual. _'Hermione had simply been the bait for my demise, she here, near death, staggering, all because Malfoy wants me dead to some extent.' _He thought. He was livid about what Malfoy just said.

"Let her go, and just be done with it, kill me, and let her go!" He screamed. There is no way this death eater will impose impairment to Hermione, not if he can help it.

"Drop your wand and I'll set her free."

Ron struggled with himself and thought of his choices, after a few minutes, he dropped his wand and looked at Malfoy.

"You dim-witted bastard!" Malfoy laughed and shot a curse towards Ron, still grasping Hermione by her neck. Good thing Ron along side Harry and Hermione had learned basic and for Harry's case advance wand less magic, but with Hermione choking to death, she couldn't cast a curse towards the pale boy. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron growled at the top of his lungs. He knew Draco was tricking him, and he was twice as mad when he was proven right. He mocked the boy before him as he lost his wand, as well as his confidence, for that matter.

Draco chased his wand causing him to let go of the girl in his arms, ignorant to the fact that he has just met his death wish.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist vehemently followed by a shriek from her, but she knew oh too well not to mess with his temper right now so she satisfied herself with just a moan expressing her pain. Her eyes went wide as she studied Ron's stance, he was about to—

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco malfoy has been made history by Ronald Weasley. Hermione froze in shock as she watched the boy slump to the floor, lifeless. She turned to Ron who was still raged in anger.

"Come on you two." Harry barked towards them as he grabbed her hands and pulled Ron out of his daze.

"We did it, he's dead." The boy-who-lived announced to them as if breaking the silence and the tension between them. He then preceded to apparate them all to St. Mungos to have their wounds checked.

Overwhelmed by shock, Hermione fainted as they arrived there, and by chance, Ron managed to catch her in time.

Harry turned to his friend with a knowing smile. "You know, you kinda have the saving-Hermione thing going on for you. She loves you, you know?"

Ron, for a moment, was thrilled with what his best friend said, but a memory came across his mind. _"Don't worry you filthy bitch, none of this is your fault, the weasel got you into this, if only he hadn't let you go to this war, if only he had been rash and if only he hadn't love you, you wouldn't be the prime objective for this boy's downfall. You two are so pathetic!"_ Draco Malfoy's words pierced his heart. Loving Hermione was equals to causing her pain, and knowing that damaged him too much.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! Like that? Review please!!! Hehe… so I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. keeping her safe

Okay, here's chapter two, hope you'll like this one, although I can't really tell when the fact that NO ONE REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER! Okay, I'll let that slip for now.

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had a terrible headache when she waked up; she looked around, grasping her environment. White walls, white ceiling, and white sheets, hang on a minute… she's in the Hospital. She stirred a bit, trying to move her hands but found that someone was holding them, someone with red hair and sleeping.

"Ron?" she squeaked quietly. The sleeping figure, which amazingly was woken up with no effort at all by this witch, blushed furiously with the situation, and demanded some series of questions to her.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Do you want anything? Would you like pumpkin pie? Do you remember anything? Do you want me to call anyone? Talk to me!"

She gaped at him, and then she laughed, a rather painful decision, she mused. "Ron, I'm okay. You should rest too you know. You look like you haven't slept in years."

He blushed again. "Well, first of all there's no really proper bed here and secondly, I couldn't really sleep when you might wake up anytime."

"Well come on, hop in here, since both of your reasons are void as of today." She scooted to the left to make room for him to lie in but small enough for their bodies to be pressed up against each other.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He climbed in and hugged her close to his chest. Just about when he was going to close his eyes, Harry-bloody-Potter, the boy-whose-not-going-to-live-anymore-because-he-disturbed-us, burst inside and hurried toward his best friends.

"Well, I was supposed to check if you're okay, but I guess I ruined a perfect moment didn't I?" Harry smirked.

"Got that right, now get out you—"

Before Ron could finish that sentence, which was going to be filled with colorful language, Harry left the room winking at the both of them.

Ron, as well as Hermione shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_Don't worry you filthy bitch, none of this is your fault, the weasel got you into this, if only he hadn't let you go to this war, if only he had been rash and if only he hadn't love you, you wouldn't be the prime objective for this boy's downfall. You two are so pathetic!" Draco Malfoy snickered. _

"Ron wake up!" Hermione shook him so that he would wake up, but to no avail, he didn't even flinch. "Please don't hurt her. Take me instead!" he muttered through his sleep. Hermione understood. He must still be reeling in the idea of Malfoy almost killing her.

Seeing him filled with guilt is also hard on her part. She swept the sweaty hair off his face to look at it closely as he started to calm down in Hermione's embrace. _'How long are we going to pretend that we don't belong together, Ron?'_ she thought to herself. Seeing him everyday, having him near her and not being with him was like playing a trick to her heart. She deserves to be happy, and he is her happiness. Maybe someday, she thought, I could tell him how I feel and we could be together. "Someday," she said pensively.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay there's that really short chapter 2… sorry it took to long, but I wasn't really ecstatic about writing this to the fact that nobody reviewed anyway. But what the heck, I really like how this will go, so there. Here it is.


	3. persuasive granger

Disclaimer: I'll never own anything you can recognize. Arggg!

So sorry about the long delay! I had to write this, since I had extreme writer's block! I didn't know how to put into words how this chapter would go, so please excuse the little delay. By the way, thank you for the reviews!

Here it is, **chapter 3.**

* * *

"Looks like your recovering fast, Miss Granger, if I say so myself." The healer announced as he checked the pulse for her daily check up. Hermione was so sure of herself as being the favored patient of the healer, since in fact, all he had to do was check her pulse and hand her some potions. All the rest, like heal scars, wounds, and rehabilitating her body, she does herself, making the healer's job a lot easy.

"Yeah, well I try. I desire to go out already. Say, when leave anyway?" she inquired, ever so curiously. She was getting sick of the white walls of St. Mungos, not that she resented it in anyway; it's just that she missed the outside world. The freedom of strolling around, like the old days, even well, now that the bastard is dead. A thermometer was pushed to her armpits.

"Well, with a recovery like yours, you'll be out by this weekend. I believe Mr. Weasley would be ecstatic with this news. Speaking of which, I see he decided to leave this room for the first time since your stay here." The healer said, amused.

"Who forced him out? None of the nurse or the healers had managed to convince him to leave your side."

"Well, I asked him to buy me food. He was though, skeptical at first, but I told him I really wanted it, so he left." She proudly declared to the man who was now checking her breathing pattern. The healer laughed at delight with his patient's and her friend's peculiar relationship.

"Well, you're perfectly normal. Just tell Mr. Weasley that and you two will be off in no time. Good day Ms. Granger."

"Good day too, Healer Peterson."

As the door closed, Hermione sighed to herself. Deep into thoughts about a certain red headed fellow.

'_Everyone seems to notice our sentiments towards each other, but why is it that Ron doesn't?' _She mused. Similar thoughts have been running through her mind since she woke up from her comatose. She thought that with Voldemort dead, they could finally have the life they have been dreaming of.

'_But I guess Ronald thinks otherwise.'_

**Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley**

"Ahh, here you go Mr. Weasley, just as you requested, pumpkin pie and butter beer with steamed vegetables." The waiter handed Ron his order, obviously glorious to the fact that one third of the trio decided to grace this humble restaurant. In fact, the waiter insisted his co-workers that he served this young man, costing him 20 galleons short.

Ron scuffled through his pockets searching for money to pay the man, but the money was shrugged off.

"It's on the house."

"No, I can pay." Ron obviously livid for the idea of not allowing him to pay.

"I insist. After all, you did save the world. Take it as a token of gratitude from us, and please do come back again, it would be splendid to be serving you again."

Ron, unbelieving the events, decided to saunter out of the shop and look around for a while. _'Hermione must be still asleep.' _He thought. He was stopped for a good quarter of his stay in Diagon Alley for autographs and signatures. _'I wonder how Harry's handling this. Much better, I suppose.' _He contemplated as he walked past the Quidditch store only to stopped, yet again.

"Oh my god! It _is _the Ronald Weasley mom! Could I take my picture with you?" A brown haired girl giddily asked Ron.

"Sure."

After the picture, he eyed the store he was across to, curiously.

'_A jewelry store.' _He thought. With out a second notion, he entered the store, knowing fully, what it is to buy in there for a special person.

Ooooooooooo

Okay, not exactly long. But it is longer than chapter two isn't it? Hope you liked it though.

_**Blair.**_


End file.
